1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless communication system, and a storage medium storing a wireless communication program.
2. Related Art
Recently, a short-range wireless communication technology such as near field radio communication (NFC) is popular. For example, short-range wireless communication with a low communication speed is used to obtain information for connecting a mobile communication terminal to a printer or the like through a wireless communication network such as a wireless LAN with a high communication speed.
JP-A-2009-135865 is an example of the related art.
However, in a state where a wireless communication device such as the printer is connected to the wireless communication network of an access point, when a portable wireless communication terminal is automatically and wirelessly connected to the wireless communication device without going through the access point using the short-range wireless communication with the wireless communication device as a trigger, even though the printer is connected to the wireless communication network, new wireless connection without going through the wireless communication device and the access point is established.